Szívtörő szívtipró: Belépés saját felelősségre
by rikaszan
Summary: Egy szöszi fiú utazik a repülőn... munkát ajánlottak neki egy városban és első dolga az volt, hogy igent mondott. Előtte a lehetőség, nálatok az olvasás lehetősége ; Humoros történetnek szánom, persze shounen-ai/yaoi elemekkel :D
1. Rázós landolás

Nos, rég volt, hogy írtam, de ez kikívánkozott :) Az alapötletet egy koreai shounen-ai adta, Formula 17! Remélem tetszeni fog!

----------------

1. fejezet -- Rázós landolás

A sötét árnyalatban játszó esti eget néhány távoli repülőgép és az általuk húzott kondenzcsík szakította félbe. A felhőpamacsok kezdték elveszíteni a fehérségüket és szürkés árnyalatot öntöttek, köszöntötték az éjszakát. Mégsem volt mindenkinek ez a pihenés órája.

Egy lelkes kis csapat épp a reptéren várakozott, hogy induljon végre a gépük. Többen utaztak rokonokhoz, mások hétvégi nyaralásra, volt aki élete első és nagy utazására pakolta fel a csomagokat. A beszállás rázósan indult, de végül csak-csak bejutott mindenki és egy óra elteltével a jegyváltás után már el is indult a gép, fedélzetén a lelkes utasokkal…

Köztük ült egy fiatal fiú, arcát pirosra festette az izgalom, élete nagy útjára készült, és végre elindultak! Több órás utazás várt rá, de egyáltalán nem bánta nagyon-nagyon vágyta már ezt a percet.

Kifelé figyelt az ablakon, látta a város fényeit, ahogy egyre messzebb és messzebb kerülnek… és nem csak a gép emelkedése miatt. Hisz hiába volt nagy az izgalom… elnyomta az álom…

---

Hajnalban az aranysárga szemek már kipattantak és most már tüzetesebben megvizsgálta a gépet. Az utaskísérő reggelit hozott, abból evett, majd folytatta a nézelődést. Fent a poggyásztartó, előtte volt aki filmet nézett, mások aludtak, megint mások újságot olvastak… Izgatott volt, de az idő csak lassan telt…

---

A hosszú út alatt már egészen hozzászokott a tájhoz. Felettük a gyönyörű tiszta kék ég, alattuk a felhők teteje. Mintha a repülőgép a habok között siklana, ezek tartanák a levegőben. Kibámult az ablakon, szőke tincsei nekinyomódtak az üveghez. Már nagyjából fél órája mondta a stewardess, hogy megkezdik a leszállást, és valóban. A puha felhők közti réseken egyre közelebbről látta a falvakat és városokat. Mégis még kilométerekre voltak a földetéréstől.

A füle pattogott a légnyomáskülönbség miatt és enyhe hányingere is támadt. Dél körül járt az idő, de ebből nem sokat érzékelt. Csak a pillanatot várta, hogy megérkezzen…

Visszazuttyant az ülésbe és kényelmesen hátradőlt. Dobozos üdítőjéért nyúlt, de az nem volt a helyén. Meglepetten pislogott körbe, és egy szélesen, de foghíjasan vigyorgó fickó nézett vele farkasszemet. Döbbenten figyelte a szürkészöld szempárt és megcsapta egy erős dohányszag is. Az ő részelege nem volt dohányzó, de utastársa úgy tűnik átment a dohányzóba, amíg elszívta imádott bűzrúdját.

Nem bírta megállni, hogy elfintorodjon.

Formás popsid van cukorbogár – mondta vágyakozó hangon végül a férfi. A szöszinek nem sok fantázia kellett, hogy továbbgondolja, mire céloz a férfi. A pillantása mindent elárult és Edot kirázta a hideg. A pasas eddig nem nagyon szólt hozzá, vagy aludt, vagy evett, vagy lelépett cigizni, bár ezt az érdes hangot már hallotta, amikor a férfi megrendelte az ebédjét… Nem válaszolt mire a férfi folytatta.

Bámulhatnál még kifelé az ablakon. Akkor jobban látszik a fokhagymagerezd feneked.

Befoghatná a lepénylesőjét, mielőtt a maradék fogát is kibokszolom a szájából.

Tüzes fiúcska vagy… Mennyi idős is leszel? 14-15?

A szöszi keze ökölbe szorult. Ezt gyűlölte a legjobban, amikor jóval fiatalabbnak nézik, mint ami a valós kora. A fickó idétlen vihogása sem nyugtatta meg, főleg miután elhangzott: „Hiányzik a plüss macid, adhatok valamit, amit nyomorgathatsz helyette…"

Egy kis csendülés kíséretében a srác maradék idegszála is elpattant, aztán a férfi egy szép jobbegyenes után már repült is az ülések közé.

Tizennyolc elvagyok, világos? - veszekedett. A férfi döbbenten dörzsölte az arcát, miközben követhetetlenül szóródtak rá a szitkok a kis törpéből…

Jó' van na! Azért még nem kell így kiborulni…

Mi történt? – lépett oda a stewardess kisasszony. A férfi csak vállat vont és érezte, hogy valami keményre ráharap.

Kiköpte a fogát.

---

A szöszit fiatal korára való tekintettel csak szóbeli megrovásban részesítették. Nem nézték többnek tizenötnél, ezért csak kedvesen mosolyogva tűrték a dühkitöréseit. Szegény gyerek egyedül utazik, biztosan nagyon megviselte a hosszú repülés és még egy „csúnya bácsi" is bántotta…

A srácnak már lassan a gyomra is felfordult a babusgatós szövegtől, és végül utolsóként hagyta el a repteret, a csomagjait maga után húzva kék színű kis táskájában. Morogva nézelődött, amikor észrevett egy üres taxit. Megkönnyebbülten indult felé, hogy legalább gyalogolnia nem kell…

Nagyjából tíz méter választotta el a sárga autótól, amikor hátulról valaki meglökte és már be is szállt a taxiba. Hosszú kabát, sötét, szépen fésült haj. Biztos egy üzletember.

A sofőr csak legyintett felé, neki is jobban megéri egy üzletembert fuvarozni, mint egy kisdiákot…

A fiú nem tehetett mást, tehetetlenül dobbantott a lábával és belebokszolt az egyik közeli oszlopba. Ez viszont a biztonságiaknak nem tetszett így kénytelen kelletlen gyorsított menetben kellett elhagynia a repteret és környékét, maga után cibálva a táskáját is…

---

Már legalább egy órája baktatott, amikor elfáradt és leült egy térre. Most jött csak rá, hogy fogalma sincs merre van és hogy hova kellene mennie.

Régi barátja hívta meg magához. Azt mondta itt biztosan találhat valami jó munkát és így nem kell egyetemen tanulnia. Nem sok kedve volt még néhány évet koptatni az iskolapadot. Úgy gondolta ki kell próbálnia magát és erre tökéletesen érkezett ez a felkérés.

Fogta magát, összekaparta a repülőjegyre a pénzt és már jött is… teljesen meggondolatlanul. Itt viszont rájött, hogy sok mindent elfelejtett. Például azt, hogy hol fog aludni és miből vesz vacsorát?

Pénztárcáját kinyitva a vacsora még csak-csak… na de a holnapi? Arra már végképp nem maradt semmi, a szállásról nem is beszélve!

Mit is mondott a nagyi? Meggondolatlan idióta vagyok? – motyogta maga elé és lehajtotta a fejét. Egy nagy rakás szerencsétlenségnek érezte magát és az is volt.

Néhányan, akik elmentek mellette ijedten lesegettek felé, egy kislány még azt a kérdést is megkockáztatta az apjától, hogy él-e még a kisfiú…

---

A délután még meleg volt az idő, de ahogy újból leszállt az est kezdett hűvösebb lenni. A szöszi figyelte az egyik szökőkutat és a benne fürdő galambokat. Ez a város az „Ígéretek Városa" a „Lehetőségek Tárháza", az „Élet Kapuja" és sorolhatnánk… most mégsem látott mást, csak néhány utcai galambot ahogy pocsolják a vizet.

Eszébe jutott a csövesnek is beillő fickó a repülőről és elképzelte, hogy az ilyen alakok estére ellepik a várost. Jobb esetben elveszik a pénzét és a ruháit, rosszabb esetben mást is... Sőt ha eléggé megkedvelik, talán együtt raknak tüzet a szemeteskonténerekbe és melegednek mellette télen. Szinte látta magát hosszú csimbókos hajjal és nagy szakállal…

Kirázta a hideg, felpattant és egy kis hotel felé vette az irányt. Ha csak egy éjszakára is, de kell egy szoba! Holnap keres munkát és akkor ki tudja fizetni a továbbiakban is a szállását.

---

Szerencséje nem volt… legalábbis ő nem nevezte volna annak.

Volt egy szoba kiadó, aminek meg tudta fizetni az árát… maradt egy kevés pénze, hogy egy kiflit venni tudjon vacsorára, de arról senki nem szólt neki, hogy a szoba kétszemélyes…

De miért pont egy ilyen szobatársat kellett kapnia az éjszakai nyugodalom idejére?

Nagyjából így telt Edward Elric első önálló napja... de mit hoz az este?


	2. Alacsony szöszi társat keres

2. fejezet - Alacsony szöszi társat keres

Előbb éles fényt látott, fémes csillanás, csavar kattanás, olajos kesztyű repül a párnára és egy szőke hajzuhatag… Egyik fél részéről az öröm felemelő volt és önfeledten boldog egy hangos sikoly kíséretében.

Másik fél inkább megdöbbent és nagyon lassan engedte le az előbb még kilincset tartó kezét.

Winry? Winry! – ejtette el a szobakulcsot Edward.

Bizony én! Szerbusz Chibikém! Hiányoztam?

Nem – jött a gyors és őszinte válasz, aminek egy hangos koppanás lett a következménye. Edward simogatta a csavarkulcs okozta gugát a fején és próbált nem túlzottan kiborulni.

Ez hosszútávon nem ment.

Nem? Ahelyett, hogy örülnél, hogy legalább V-A-L-A-K-I aggódik érted! – hadonászott a lány a csavarhúzóval, így Ed akaratlanul is lentebb húzta a fejét.

Mi a fenét keresel itt? Minek jöttél?

Csak! – mondta a szőke részéről a vita lezárva hangsúllyal.

Csak? Világosan megmondtam, hogy ne gyere velem!

Nem is veled jöttem, hanem utánad! Egyedül nem boldogulsz értsd már meg! Alig van pénzed és kicsi vagy…

Keresek munkát!

Az óvodában?

Edward ledobta a cuccait az ágyára és mérgesen nézett a lányra.

Ne nézz így – mondta Winry tovább szerelve valami, Ed szerint, borzadályt. – Hol akarsz dolgozni? Étteremben? Nem éred fel az asztalt se… építkezésen pakolnál? Még ha testi erőd meg is van… - bujkált mosoly a szája sarkában, elképzelve a jelenetet. – esélytelen, hogy felvegyenek. Gyereknek néznek, és haza fognak küldeni! Hidd csak el nekem…

Közel 20 évig elviseltelek… nem szállnál le végre rólam? – hőbörgött a srác. – Ha megoldom, hát megoldom! Nem kell a gondviselésed, nem véletlenül jöttem el otthonról… Elég idős vagyok, hogy a saját életemet éljem és nem azt amit te elképzelsz nekem! Menj haza Winry!

Nem megyek…

De miért…? – kezdett kétségbeesni Ed. Így sosem lesz önálló…

Csak!

A srácnak nagyjából itt lett elege. Nem akarta se a szőke lányt se a veszekedést. Az egész nap után nem volt hozzá hangulata…

Felkelt és az ajtóhoz sétált. Bár fáradt volt, de talán mégiscsak jobb, ha először szétnéz a környéken. Végülis este indul csak be igazán az élet.

Most meg hová mész?

Szerinted? Keresek egy kis nyugalmat… - csapta be az ajtót.

Aznap talán először volt szerencséje.

Kiért a szállodából az utcára, sétált a tér felé, amikor hatalmas betűkkel találta magát szembe. Ingyen internet hozzáférés a kávézóban. Széles vigyor jelent meg az arcán. Végre! Ellenőrzi a mailjeit és csetel egy kicsit. Úgyis régen lépett be MSNre…

A boldogságérzet viszont gyorsan elillant… belépve látta, hogy mindössze tíz gép van és kilométeres a sor. A gépek az asztalra épített kis falakkal voltak elzárva, hogy az egymás mellett ülök ne zavarják a másikat. Szimpatikus helynek tartotta, kellemes illat is volt a kávézóba, de ezt a sort képtelen kivárni. Marad a séta.

Csalódottan sóhajtott és kifelé is indult, de az egyik pincérfiú megragadta a karját és arrébb húzta.

Hé! Mi van?

Ne haragudj! – szabadkozott a magas szőke srác és közelebb hajolt. – Te Alphonse Elric öccse vagy?

Edward zavartan figyelte a fiút, majd kapcsolt.

A bátyja… - javította ki gyorsan.

Tehát tényleg! Elképesztő a hasonlóság! Imádom a bátyádat, remek fickó, biztos van bennetek közös vonás, ha felnősz te is…

A bátyja vagyok – sziszegte újra, és érezte, hogy a keze már reflexszerűen ökölbe szorul, de volt egy másik információ, ami halvány reménysugár volt a gépolajosan sötét éjszakában. Felcsillant a szeme. – Al a városban van?

Igen. Nem is tudtad? Azt hittem hozzá jöttél… A Lagúna bárban dolgozik…

Dolgozik… - újabb reménysugár: egy pénzkereső öcsi vonzóbb volt, mint Winryvel egy fedél alatt.

Hol van az a bár? – faggatta a szőke fiatalt.

Hát… mész itt balra és mellékutcában a piros erkély mellett, aztán a nagy kutyás ház előtt elfordulsz jobbra majd rögtön balra. Átpréseled magad a szemetesek között, majd átmászol a falon. Onnan megint balra és…

Állj! Rövidebb vagy értelmesebb út nincs?

A pincérfiú elgondolkozott, majd megrázta a fejét.

Nincs, de holnap elkísérhetlek, ha jönni akarsz…

Ma?

De akaratos vagy… de nem megy ma, pajtás. Meló van.

Ed lehajtotta a fejét. Ez nem túl jó, az éjszaka marad egy szobába a sárkánnyal.

Értem, de akkor holnap!

Mindenképpen öcsi, este nyolckor a téren?

Jó – vágta rá rögtön a szöszi, majd legszebb pillantását elővéve nézett a srácra. – Megtennéd, hogy szerzel nekem egy gépet? – bökött a sor felé. – És azért a nevedet is elárulhatnád…

Denny Brosh vagyok – nyújtott kezet, miután észhez tért a fiú pillantásának varázsától. Al is pont így nézett rá amikor…

Edward… szóval szerzel egy gépet? – türelmetlenkedett tovább.

Hé te ott a nyolcasnál! – emelte fel a hangját Denny. – Add át a gépet, mert foglalás van rá! Sürgősen! – mondta, majd visszafordult Edhez. – Ez az ipse egész nap fiatal fiúkról leseget meztelen képeket – bökött a távozó után, Ed pedig csak bújt a pincér takarásába, amikor megismerte az idősebb férfit. Legkedvesebb utastársa vonult ki paprikás hangulatban, mintha megszakították volna kedvenc elfoglaltsága közben és nyilván így is történt. A férfi nem vette észre Edet. Újabb szerencse.

Most már odamehetsz – tolta oda, de Ed megtorpant mielőtt leült volna.

Denny… valaki letakaríthatná az asztalt – bökött a hely felé, ami tele volt bizonytalan eredetű testnedvekkel… - Vagy inkább szerezz egy másik gépet! – nem volt kedve a perverz fickó után odaülni.

10 perc múlva.

A szöszi lelkesen nézegette a mailjeit és nagyrészét csípőből törölte is. Viszont kapott egy értesítést is az „Édenkert" nevezetű honlapról. Nem is nagyon emlékezett mikor regisztrált erre a társkeresőre, de rég nem kapott levelet… Talán egy figyelmeztetés, hogy aktiválja az adatlapját.

Ráklikkelt és meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy bizony üzenetet kapott.

A szíve erősen megdobbant és már meg is nyitotta az üzenetet.

„Szia,

Láttam az adatlapod és olvastam a bemutatkozásod, szeretnélek jobban megismerni.

Én egy nem túl magas fekete hajú srác vagyok. Már dolgozom, egy újságnál írok cikkeket, szeretek eljárni különböző klubokba, nem vagyok egy itthon ülős fajta. Úgy olvastam, hogy te is szereted a nyüzsgést, szívesen meghívnálak egy italra valamikor…

Ha van kedved vegyél fel msnre... Címem az adatlapomon.

Tűzfiú"

Edward szíve hevesen dobogott. Nem sűrűn randizott még srácokkal, internetről főleg nem. Próba szerencse alapon viszont már nézte is az adatlapot. Nem volt csúnya srác, szimpatikus is… Szereti a halas ételeket, nem dohányzik, ez jó pont.

Gyorsan megnyitotta a programot és már várta is, hogy bejelentkezzen… várt és várt… majd idegesen lekapcsolta és újraindított. Az beszélgetős program viszont most is kiszúrt vele egy hibaüzenettel…

Körbepillantott, de úgy tűnt a többi gépnél semmi gond. Persze, hogy csak vele szórakozik ez a masina!

Az ördögbe veled! – forgott körbe, majd kiszúrt egy alacsony szemüveges srácot. Épp most ült le az egyik felszabadult géphez. Nyomban odasietett.

Ne haragudj! Átülnél a nyolcashoz? Nekem ez a gép kellene… - fogta meg a srác kezét és nem vette észre, de idegességében nagyon erősen szorította. A kicsi szemüveges megijedt tőle és hevesen bólogatott.

Pe-pe-persze… tessék csak… - lépett is volna el, ha Ed nem szorongatja a karját. – Elengednél?

Jah… persze – engedte el és már ült is le… Magában csendben fohászkodott az idióta program feltalálójához, hogy működjön, bár itt is csak harmadszori bejelentkezésre jelent meg a főablak.

Rövid várakozás és sikeresen felvette Tűzfiút a listára. Ezután jött a türelmetlen várakozás, hogy vajon fent van-e az ismeretlen.

Lent felugró ablak… bejelentkezett.

A szöszi szíve hevesen dobogott, ahogy ráírt.

„Szia"

„Szia, na végre

Azt hittem sosem válaszolsz"

„Rég voltam net közelbe" – pötyögte Edward. A srác várt rá! Tényleg várta az üzenetét…

„Szóval van kedved találkozni? Az személyesebb, mint ez…"

Edward várt egy kicsit… Tűzfiú újabb sort írt.

„Csak egy randi, nem nyomulok"

„Találkozzunk" – írta csak röviden, majd folytatta még – „Abba a városba vagyok, ahol laksz…"

„Tökéletes" – jött a válasz. – „Akkor akár holnap már láthatlak is, Szöszikém? "

Edward végiggondolta… munkát keres, de a találkozó belefér.

„Persze, mikor és hol?"

„Délelőtt 11… a főtéren várlak"

„Jó lesz"

„Megismerlek a képed alapján… szép a mosolyod" – a szöszi érezte, hogy elpirul. Furcsa volt így bókokat kapni, de nagyon is jól esett neki.

„Akkor holnap" – írta be gyorsan, hogy zavarát leplezze.

„Holnap várlak, de most megyek. Csókollak Édes" – Ed ismét elpirult, majd beszúrt egy integetős hangulatjelet.

Tűzfiú kijelentkezett, a szöszi szintén. Ennyi… már össze is hozott egy randit. Széles vigyor terült el az arcán. Ha összejön a sráccal sokkal jobb fordulatot vesz az élete!

Felkelt és átadta a helyét. Intett Dennynek és már sprintelt is vissza a szállodába. Ki kell magát pihennie másnapra, hogy a legjobb formáját hozhassa.

Nem törődve Winry sápítozásával felkapta az alvós cuccait és elviharzott zuhanyozni, majd vissza és már bújt is a meleg takaró alá. A randi gondolatával nyomta el az álom.

Sokkal szebb a szemed, mint gondoltam… alapból felkeltette az érdeklődésemet, hogy aranyszemed van, de ez… - érintette meg a fiú Ed arcát. – Ez valami hihetetlen. Az a csillogás, a ragyogás ami benne van… teljesen elvarázsolsz vele.

Edward újfent elpirult, aznap sokadjára. Egy parkban ültek egy szökőkút melletti padon, körülöttük a fák, a bokrok és a madarak.

Egyfolytában csak bókolsz… tényleg sokat olvashatsz, hogy ilyenek jutnak eszedbe.

Csak őszinte vagyok… - cirógatta tovább a fiú arcát. Ed pedig csak figyelte a sötét hajjal keretezett csinos arcot és a gyönyörű szemeket.

Te sem panaszkodhatsz a pillantásodra… - motyogta halkan és érezte, hogy a srác közelebb húzza magához. Nem tiltakozott, sőt nagyon is vágyott már rá, hogy érintse, hogy megcsókolja ez a számára még ismeretlen fiú.

Ahogy a forró ajkak érintették az ajkát úgy érezte menten elolvad, csak kapaszkodott a Tűzfiú vállaiba és el sem akarta engedni. A másik srác keze lentebb csúszott az oldalán, a derekán és tovább simogatta a csók közben. Ő is hasonlóan tett. Ujjai lekúsztak a fiú gerincén, miközben a szenvedély szinte izzott körülöttük.

A feketehajú megszakította a csókot és két keze közé fogta a szöszi arcát.

Csak mosolygott és figyelte. Edward talán még sosem érezte magát ennyire boldognak. Tényleg képes lesz beszeretni ebbe a srácba…

A pillanatot megszakította valami erős koppanás, amit a fején érzett. Odakapott és kitapintott egy kis tárgyat. A szeme elé húzta és értetlenkedve meredt az órájára…

A szobájában feküdt az ágyban, az óra az imént vághatta fejbe… szerencsére. Fél 11 volt…

Basszus! – ugrott fel, majd Winryre nézett, aki dudorászva tisztogatott valami fémalkatrészt. – Miért nem keltettél fel? – veszekedett, miközben egy tiszta gatyát keresett a táskájában.

Lenyomtad az órádat, és olyan szépen mosolyogtál álmodban, hogy gondoltam nem szakítom meg…

Elkések! – kapkodott és villámgyors látogatást tett a fürdőszobába. Hajat mosott és visszaszáguldott a szobába, immár felöltözve. Biztos volt benne, hogy nem ér oda időben, de talán az álombeli fiú megvárja…

A hajszárítás lassan ment, majd következett a hajfonás. A nagytáskájában kutatott, igazolvány a zsebbe, egy kis parfümöt magára fújt, majd a kezébe akadt egy kis csomag óvszer is. Megakadt a keze és elgondolkozott, de miért is ne?

Gyorsan zsebre tette és végül csak 11kor indult el a szállodából, de tíz perc alatt biztosan odaér. Szaladva haladt a gyalogosok között, amíg be nem fordult a sarkon, ahonnan már látszott a tér… és látta a várakozó alakot is.

Lassított.

A szíve hevesen dobogott, ahogy közeledett felé. Vajon tényleg ő az? Ha a randi fele annyira jól sül el, mint megálmodta már nagyon szerencsés…

Ebben bízott, amikor átsétált az úton a térre.


End file.
